Sky
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Regina, Emma, meet Sky. ONE-SHOT. SWAN QUEEN FAMILY (more comfort than hurt, and slightly humorous, and slightly dirty).


One Word Prompt: Sky

Swan Queen

* * *

Emma groaned and huffed as she leaned back against the pillows that were stacked up behind her, "Good God! Get this baby out of me!" She screeched, arching her back and swallowing as tears coursed down her cheeks, "Dammit! Somebody knock me out!"

"Emma, darling, you need to breathe. It's almost over, dear, it's almost over." Regina pressed kisses to her sweaty forehead, and ran her available hand over Emma's cheeks, brushing away tears.

"God! I thought that second children…" she groaned and huffed her way through a contraction, "were supposed to be easier! Regina, make it stop… please…"

Regina gave her a soft kiss, their lips connecting very briefly, "She's almost here, Emma, then it will be all over. I'm so proud of you. So proud of you."

"All right, Sheriff Swan, are you ready to push again on the next contraction?" Doctor Whale asked.

Emma grit her teeth together and nodded, "Yea. I'm getting this baby out."

He chuckled and nodded, "When you feel it coming, take your deep breath and bear down as you have been."

Emma nodded, "Yea, yea, yea. From the core, deep and hard."

Regina chuckled darkly, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Just how I like it."

Feeling her contraction hit her, Emma bore down as she began to laugh instead of scream, "Oh God!" When the contraction had passed, she looked up at her grinning fiancé, "Keep talking, that helped."

Regina nodded and scooted closer, gripping tightly to Emma's sweaty hand, "Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Miss. Swan, when we can have sex again?"

Emma shook her head and grunted as she began to push through another contraction, "What?" She bit out through the pain.

"I am going to fuck you senseless." Regina whispered into her ear, "I am going to lap you up like a fine wine, dear. I am going to shove my tongue up inside of you, and eat you out like a delicate dessert. Warm, tangy, and delicious. Hmmm, you are so good. Your legs spread out wide for me, begging me to let you orgasm. Deep and hard."

Emma moaned and laughed as she continued to bear down, "Oh God."

"Keep it up, Emma, she's almost here, you're doing great!" Doctor Whale encouraged.

Emma's laugh turned part scream as she scrunched up and kept pushing through the pain, "I love you, Regina."

Regina pressed little kisses to the shell of her ear, "I love you, Emma. I am so in love with you."

Emma gasped as she felt a sudden weight release from her body, "I felt-"

"You have a beautiful baby girl," Whale announced just as a whimpering cry split through the air.

Regina smiled, "You did it, oh, Emma."

"Regina, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Whale asked.

Regina nodded, and Emma smiled widely, "Go ahead, Mommy."

Emma watched tiredly, gasping on a happy sob as Regina wiped tears from her eyes as she followed Whale's instructions to cut the cord, "Oh, Emma, she's beautiful. She's so beautiful, Emma."

"Sky." Emma murmured.

Regina moved back to Emma's side as the nurse gathered the baby to quickly clean her up and do a few tests, "What?"

"Her name, Regina. Sky," Emma smiled brightly despite how tired she felt.

Regina gave her a watery smile, "It's beautiful, Emma. She's beautiful."

"Here you go, moms," the nurse said as she stepped over with a little bundle of pink.

Emma reached out her arms, gathering the bundle to her chest and not even bothering to hold back the happy tears that streaked down her cheeks at the sight of her beautiful daughter, "Hey there, Sky. It's your Momma, and your Mommy." She laughed, and pressed a kiss to her whimpering daughter's head.

"Hello, beautiful," Regina said, reaching over to smooth a gentle finger across a small cheek, "you'll get to meet the rest of the family later, sweet girl. Our beautiful Sky."

Emma smiled and turned her head to capture Regina's lips for a loving kiss.

They had their beautiful daughter, their beautiful Sky.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I went shopping, and just got back, and am now doing more drabbles. :D I'll have more soon as well. I've done mostly Mirandy drabbles, but I'll have a few more SQ ones too.**

**Hope that you liked this one. :D**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
